


Doomed To Fish

by Leuny (Aibhilin)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Fish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Leuny
Summary: "We're lost, aren't we." It was said matter-of-fact, a certainty in his eyes. Those two never could announce their arrival in Tôkyô, could they? Oh, well, it certainly never stopped them from coming... This has been written in answer to a Daily Word Prompt Challenge on Poirot Café's forum. Drabble ahead!This is one of those fanfics which I've pulled over from ff.net. As such, its tags over there were as follows:Detective Conan/Case Closed - Rated: K - English - Humor/Friendship - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,351 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 11/29/2014 - Published: 11/29/2014 - Complete
Relationships: Hattori Heiji & Tooyama Kazuha
Kudos: 5





	Doomed To Fish

_Doomed To Fish_

**Disclaimer** : Detective Conan does not belong to me. I'm just playing around~…

 **AN** : This was written in response to a Daily Word Prompt Challenge on the Poirot Café Proboards forum. More about this beneath the story. First, I invite you to read it and enjoy!

_DoomedToFish_

"We're lost, aren't we." It was said matter-of-fact, a certainty in his eyes. The black-haired teenager sighed, deeply and in a bored manner. Clutched in her hands was the map they'd been using. Really, girls and maps. Especially that girl. One couldn't hand her one without it ending up in them turning up somewhere they weren't at all supposed to be. Why did he have to come with her, at all that day?

Ah yes. They had actually wanted to go to the aquarium underneath the Tôkyô To wer that day before heading to their hosts-to-be for the next two days. One would assume the Tôkyô Tower was a sight that was hard to miss… but noooooo. There was a wealth of skyscrapers standing right between them and the tower. There actually were skyscrapers as far as the eye could see. The teenager couldn't remember there having been this many skyscrapers in Tôkyô when they'd visited the dwarf last time.

Oh, right. He should probably call the chibi sometime during the day to prepare him of their impending arrival… later. The shrunken teenager should be at home when they came there, as it was a weekday and he'd had kiddy school to attend... later. He'd tease him about that later. Right now the most pressing matter was to find their way towards the aquarium.

To make matters worse, there was no one around whom they could ask. They were currently standing in a small park perched in-between two buildings, so there were no shops around as far as their eyes could see.

Oh well. Before the silence could stretch out any longer, he shrugged and took a step forwards, heading towards a direction that he was sure they had NOT come from, right past Kazuha and the map, nudging her with his shoulder to signal her to follow him, before ambling idly on.

"Ah! Heiji! But you don't know where we are! I've got the map!" Stubborn as she was, she had of course not understood the hint and stood her ground a few steps behind him. A vein started to throb on his forehead. Spontaneously, he turned around.

"Right. Yes. You've got the map and it's because of you that we can't find a way to wherever any more!" Yes, he was angry.

"Oh, now it's my fault?" And he'd apparently made her angry right along with him.

"Yes, it is!" When had he moved? They stood nose to nose, both faces mere centimeters from touching, eyes bright and pointed accusingly at one another.

"Well, then, Mister Great Detective, how about _you_ use your brains and figure out where we are, then?" Oh, that was anger level number three. She was repeating herself.

All of a sudden, a dolphin came flying out of nowhere. As its landing place it chose their heads, which resulted in them both being parted rather violently – albeit softly, too, for it was a plush dolphin. It had come from their right hand side, so both their heads were turned towards the left in puzzlement for a few moments in which they considered the plush toy that had fallen down to the floor a few meters from their feet. Then the Hattori offspring sensibly turned his head back to the right to see whether or not there were any more plush missiles to be expected from the sky.

None were to be seen. And, although he felt very much that his paranoia was justified, he turned around to the plushie once more, only to see Kazuha poking it with her finger. "Egh!" One didn't touch a thing that came flying out of nowhere with their finger! It just wasn't done!

"Do you think it fell down from somewhere?" Gone was the anger, her face open wide in curiosity as he, too, fixed his gaze on the plush toy. His shoulders sacked in relief. Well, at least it didn't explode. His mind kicked into gear.

"No. I think this must've been thrown… hang on." He looked around once more, eyes sharp and scanning their immediate environment. Ah. A young woman came running around the corner and towards them, having possibly just exited the building they'd been standing close to. Heiji turned towards Kazuha once more, to tell her, "There – that woman must've lost it. It must've fallen out of the window up there."

A good conclusion that he'd come to, he thought, considering the window on the first floor of that building was open all the way. It was possible that the toy had been thrown from up there. The speed, though, and the angle… it literally must've been thrown out.

"Ah! Fripa-san!" that girl really must've got some stamina. She wasn't out of breath in the least when she reached them, and though she breathed a tad shallowly, it wasn't very noticeable at all. Talking about the girl… whom did she remind him of again…? She stopped shortly before Kazuha, who had stood up in the meantime, cradling the dolphin carefully in her arms.

"I'm sorry. That's my plush toy. Can I have it back, please?" The long-haired girl reached out with her left hand politely, clutching a mop – of all things – in her right one. Blinking bemusedly, the dark-skinned detective opened his mouth to say something but was beaten to it by his companion.

"There you go." The ponytailed girl handed it to the newcomer. Come to think of it, the new girl's wild hair looked as if she hadn't used a comb on it for days… weird, if one considered the fact that they were in the capital. Wasn't it a well-known prejudice that people in Tôkyô were particularly conscious about their appearance? When he tuned in to what they were saying now, he realized that the conversation had gone on without his input.

Kazuha and the girl said their goodbyes, with him nodding at her absently in the background, and when the girl had left the place, she turned towards him and proclaimed,

"Pasta!" What? What had the girl put into Kazuha's head? His question must have shown blankly on his face, because in the next moment, she elaborated.

"Let's eat pasta! Aoko-chan told me just now that there's that little Italian place close to where we are right now – just around that corner, actually," she pointed at something over her left shoulder in mid-sentence, "and she said that their pasta is fabulous. Let's go there!" Taking his arm into hers – he was still befuddled, because: who was Aoko-chan? That girl? They were on a first-name-basis already? – she dragged him off, all the while loudly complaining about his weight ( _He was perfectly normal, thank you very much! A growing boy needed to gain calories, not to lose them!)_ and about men in general, presumably towards the Italian restaurant she'd been recommended.

Oh, both of them wouldn't know about the almost-meeting they just had. Neither of them would know about the fate that befell the poor, poor dolphin later that day, after all: fish were evil, weren't they? Well, according to at least ONE Japanese, they were. Which was possibly a good thing, as otherwise they wouldn't have met that one girl. Otherwise, they wouldn't have gotten that tip about the Italian restaurant. And otherwise, they would still be quarreling.

But what am I talking about. Those two _never_ quarrel, after all, do they?

Happy weekend!

_DoomedToFish_

**AN** : This little drabble resulted in response to a Daily Word Prompt Challenge taken from Poirot Cafés Proboards forum. I found out about those yesterday and am haaaaaaaappily taking and writing down whatever ideas come to mind, currently! ;_) Hoped you liked reading it!

Cheers,

Leuny.

P.s.: Here's the words for this story's Challenge:

**#4** **Wednesday,** **October 1**

**1:** map  
**2:** silence  
**3:** dolphin  
**4:** pasta  
**5:** paranoia


End file.
